The Messenger Has Awakened
by Dark Side Of My Gun
Summary: Everyone knew Percy and Annabeth would get together. At least, until another son of Poseidon came along; claiming to be the fabled demigod messenger of the gods. Two boys, one girl, one decision. Who will she choose? First Fanfic. Includes friendship.
1. Prologue: Chosen one

**PROLOUGE**

**No one's P.O.V**

Zeus settled in his throne. Hera touched his arm, silently telling him this was the right thing to do.

"Please, brother! Now is not the time-"

"Silence, Poseidon. I have made my decision." The king of the gods growled. He raised his master bolt. His brother shrank back. Satisfied, Zeus glanced around the room, making sure everyone was accountable. Hecate strolled in, dragging two teenage boys behind her.

Practically throwing them at Zeus' feet, she said, "Lord, I have brought the two in question."

"I call this Council to order," Zeus declared. He nodded at Hecate. "Proceed."

"Don't do this," Poseidon whispered fiercely, as Hecate told the humans what was going on.

"It must be done. You know this." Zeus pointed out.

"It does not have to be now! The risks-"

"I understand the risks. The boy will be honored greatly."

"Honor?" the Sea God spat. "_Honor_? This rests on _honor_?"

Zeus ignored his brother and stared at the tiny humans on the floor. Both tall, though one was shorter than the other. The shorter one was pale in comparison to the other, but looked somewhat stronger. He had dark hair and black holes for eyes. The god almost laughed out loud. He had the same maniac fire in his eyes as his father.

"Your name," Zeus spoke, looking at Hades' child.

The boy cleared his throat. The other one rolled his eyes. "Soreus Steel, son of Hades." He glanced sideways as Hades smiled sheepishly.

Zeus turned his gaze on the boy beside Soreus. The boy had his arms crossed. He had a deep tan, along with a mop of black hair. From their position, all the gods could make out dozens of scars on either arm. He looked up into the god's eyes and studied them deeply, searching for answers.

Zeus shifted uncomfortably. The boy's eyes were sea green like Poseidon's, but were somehow deeper, almost like liquid. It had this agonizing effect on him, like the human was sucking his life, extracting his power, his will.

The boy cocked his head to the side and gave a mischievous smile, as if saying '_I dare you'_.

"And you?" Zeus asked through gritted teeth. His fingers tightened unconsciously around his master bolt.

"Javen," he said casually, shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking a stay pebble across the room. Zeus exchanged a glance with his brother. Poseidon nodded.

"So, he might be the child from the Ancient Prophecy," Zeus whispered.

"I told you not to get involved." Poseidon shook his head, wiping a horrible thought from his mind.

Zeus straightened himself then stood up.

"Both of you fully understand why you are here?" he said, glancing at his brothers.

"Yes," Soreus replied respectively.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Javen shrugged. He kicked the ground, unconcerned about the gods' criticizing glares.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "I believe the choice is clear. Soreus Steel, will you be our messenger?"

Poseidon's jaw dropped. "Brother, my son can do twice as much as Hades' _boy_."

"Perseus already saved the world!" Hades shouted, making the room shake. He stood up, daring Poseidon to deny him. Poseidon gripped his trident defiantly.

"This boy is the child of the Ancient Prophecy! You cannot deny his right as messenger-!"

"I will not allow a DEMON SPAWN-!"

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. A crack of thunder and lightning spewed from the entrance of the throne room, shaking the room so badly the humans fell on their backs. It forced Hades to sit on his black obsidian throne, never moving his black eyes off Poseidon.

Athena stood up slowly. "Father, it is not wise to allow Hades' son to become messenger. The boy obviously is not who we seek. One glance at Poseidon's boy and you can feel his power… He is exactly like the Ancient Prophecy tells. I am no fan of Poseidon's child," Athena looked at the Sea God, then quickly turned her gaze back to Zeus. "but if one of my children can put up with Perseus, I am sure I can put up with this one." She nodded at Javen, then sat down on her throne.

"And we can send him to camp!" Aphrodite said gleefully. She clapped her hands excitedly. Athena rolled her eyes.

Ares regarded Javen closely. "He's fit fighter from the looks of it. I could sell a few tricks," he shrugged.

"Please, Zeus. Give him a chance," Poseidon pleaded.

"It should be my son! Poseidon already had his glory! It is my time now!" Hades intervened.

"All in favor for Hades," Zeus said. Hades raised his hand. Poseidon raised a brow when Hephaestus did the same.

"All in favor for Poseidon," Everyone but Hades and Hephaestus raised their hands.

"We have a majority," Zeus declared. He shrank to human size and strode towards the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Javen, will you be our messenger? You will have a blade forged and will serve the gods until you conceive your purpose. When you do, you may choose either to return to your normal life, or remain a messenger of the gods forever." Zeus warned the trembling human.

"But… but I-" Soreus started, but was cut off by Zeus's raised hand.

"Silence," he commanded softly, then returned his eyes to Javen, waiting for his response.

Javen swallowed his 'no' and said, "I accept the duty as messenger. I will serve the gods. I swear upon the River Styx." Thunder rolled across the throne room.

Zeus lifted his chin and let go of Javen's shoulder. "Good. You will be sent to Camp Half-Blood immediately after we get you a new blade," he said as Hephaestus grunted, "and you receive your titles. You will meet each of us, all will give you their blessing. Ares, you will take him to the courtyard and teach him the basics. Now," he added as Ares stumbled out of his throne and led the confused boy to the courtyard.

When they finally reached the courtyard, Ares stopped abruptly and reached inside his leather jacket. Javen peered over his shoulder and stared at the four feet of Celestial bronze.

Ares turned around and pressed his sword into the boy's throat. A smile played on the god's lips. He backed up a few feet and dug into his jacket pocket. Ares pulled out a Celestial bronze sword handle. He tossed it at the demigod, who caught it expertly, never looking away from the fiery eyes of Ares. The boy twirled it in his fingers and it grew into a Celestial sword.

"Nice blade. Do you always carry deadly weapons in your pocket?" Javen said, as he tested the weight, shifting it from hand to hand.

Grinning, Ares pointed his sword at the boy and said, "Give it all you got, punk."

"You _so_ should not have said that." Javen smiled at the ground, then looked up at the War God. Ares froze, and Javen strode leisurely toward him, swinging his blade.

Ares shook his head, coming to his senses. He lunged at the demigod, who sidestepped easily.

"Ares, Ares," he said disappointedly. "Fight well, war god, you could get _hurt_."


	2. New Kid?

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic, so I'd welcome anything. Criticism, compliments, you name it. I really want to know how I'm doing and lots of other stuff I don't wanna write. I've been working on this a long time and finally got an account. Um, I have no idea what a beta is so if you review and know anything about it, tell me. **

**Review! Thanks!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - New Kid?<strong>

**Percy's P.O.V**

You know you're lucky when you're sitting near the ocean-the closest thing to your father-with the most beautiful girl in the world, and she's enjoying your company. Especially if your fingertips touch from time to time.

Well, I feel extremely lucky.

I was sitting with Annabeth Chase, the golden haired girl I call my friend, from the Athena cabin. The scariest part about her,(until you get to know her) might just be her eyes. They're a startling shade of gray and always seem to have this alert look, even if she's laughing and having a good time. She's tall and sleek, getting pretty close to my height. I always frown upon this whenever my friends bring this up, because they make it seem like Annabeth's gonna make me look like an elf any minute.

Anyways, we were laughing and Annabeth was teasing me, saying that I was shrinking.

"I am not!" I exclaimed. Our fingertips brushed each other for the fifth time today. It was brief, but it was long enough to send sparks up my arm. Why does this keep happening to me? Damn you Aphrodite!

She touched my nose with her index finger. "Yes, you are."

"Whatever." We sat in comfortable silence. The rising sun made the sea glitter. An idea came to me. A really, really stupid idea. A wicked grin spread across my face.

"Hey, Wise Girl," She turned towards me. "Follow me. I wanna show you something."

I took off towards the ocean. Annabeth stopped short when she saw where I was going.

"No way in _Hades_ am I going in that water." She stated.

I pouted. "Oh _c'mon_! You'll love it!"

"I'm not going in the water, Seaweed Brain."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me.

"No-"

I slung her over my shoulder. "To late." I ran to the shoreline, Annabeth beating furiously on my back the entire time.

"Bye." I laughed. I tossed her into the water.

A couple of seconds later her head broke the surface. I waded in after her.

"Grab my hand," I instructed her. She scowled at me but did as told. "And take a deep breath."

"Why?" Always asking questions.

"We're going under."

"I can't breathe underwater, stupid."

"You can if you're with me," She decided I wasn't going to let this go. She took a shaky breath and I pulled her under.

Now, being a son of Poseidon, I only get wet if I want to and I can breathe underwater. Annabeth can't. I made an air bubble from will, surrounding us.

Annabeth was clutching my shirt, hanging on for dear life. I smiled. Yeah, it's scary being underwater and not drowning. I tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"I'm not entirely sure you can talk underwater," I gestured to the open sea, "But at least you can look."

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's P.O.V<strong>

The view before me was amazing.

There was coral and seaweed covering the ocean floor. There were little schools of fish weaving through the rocks. Some _hippocampi_ came and surrounded Percy, and he asked them how their day was so far.

Percy was so different down here. He smiled when he saw a sea turtle swim by. Percy looked so at home, and relaxed, like he was on vacation.

I freaked out when I saw a shark coming towards us. Percy laughed when I pulled out my dagger.

"He's only curious." Percy's voice was kind of distorted underwater, it made me want to laugh. The shark got closer and I gripped Percy. He laughed again, said, "Shoo." and the shark swam away. I relaxed my grip on Percy and looked around again.

"Ready to go?" I nodded. He pulled us up.

When we got to shore, I groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"It's time to eat, "I said, "and because of _you_ I'm dripping wet."

Percy shook his head. "You're not wet."

"Yes I am."

He touched my shoulder. "Look again."

I looked at my camp shirt and not a drop of water stained it. His touch had drained the last of water off me.

"It's amazing down there, Percy. I don't know how you could ever leave." I gazed out towards the water.

"I told you you'd love it!" Percy said, smirking.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's grab something to eat."

"And then I jumped and brought my sword down," Malcolm slammed his fist on the table. "and finished it."

"Yeah, but what I heard, you ran away screaming like a girl." Someone snickered. Everyone laughed when Malcolm paled. I turned to look at the Poseidon table and Percy was gone.

I excused myself from the table. The first place he would be would be his cabin.

I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I let myself in.

"Percy!" I called.

_Okay, so maybe he's not here, _I thought. The beach! That was his favorite place. I made my way to the beach.

Percy was sitting in the sand looking out towards the ocean. I was about to call his name, when a figure came out from the sea. Percy stood up abruptly.

He came in an ocean wave, dressed in khaki Bermuda shorts and a Tommy Bahama shirt. He walked onto the beach and Percy got down on his knees and lowered his head. The god waved his hand and a column of water formed a bronze trident, flickering with green light.

I pulled my Yankees hat from my pocket and put it on and vanished. I inched closer.

"Father," Percy murmured.

"Get up, boy." Poseidon grunted. Percy got up. He and Poseidon were almost the same height, Percy was only a couple inches shorter than his father.

"How've you been dad?" Percy said casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, fine." The Sea God waved his hand dismissively. "Children of mine report a daughter of Athena seen underwater with you. Am I correct, Perseus?"

Percy flinched at the sound of his full name. "Uh, yeah."

"I'm fine with your relationship towards the girl, unlike her mother," Thunder boomed in the sky. "Whatever!" Poseidon growled. He put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "But you can't keep her so distant from you, lad. You need to tell her sometime."

"Did Aphrodite make you tell me this?" Percy laughed.

Poseidon laughed with his son. "Kind of."

"I'm thinking of a way. It's not easy you know?"

"Yeah. So, what did she think?"

"Huh?"

Poseidon nodded towards the sea.

Percy ran a hand through his disheveled black hair. "She liked it."

The Sea God raised an eyebrow. "Well I'm glad. Tell Sally I said hello, okay Percy?" The god dissolved into water and returned to the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I removed my gaze from the sea and looked towards the sound of her voice. Nothing. I stood up. Something slammed me down and mashed my face in the sand. I pushed it off and pulled out my lethal ballpoint pen, _Anaklusmos_. Riptide. I uncapped it and it became a three feet of deadly, glowing Celestial bronze. I pointed it out in front of me and called tsunami sized waves to my side.

"Jeez, Percy. It was just a joke." Annabeth shimmered just in front of my sword's tip, calmly putting her Yankees cap back into her pocket. I lowered Riptide. The water fell behind me, crashing with its brethren.

"Sorry," I capped Riptide and put the pen in my pocket.

"Hey, Chiron wants you in the Big House!" Grover, my satyr best friend called from the edge of the woods, standing next to Juniper, his girlfriend.

"OK!" I yelled back.

"I'll come with you. Maybe there's a new camper or something." Annabeth said. She sounded excited.

We made our way past the mess hall and I sighed. I felt hurt. How could you tell somebody something important when they didn't notice you? Annabeth heard me and turned around.

She raised a brow. "Something wrong, Seaweed Brain?"

"No," I said flatly.

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was waiting for us.

"Percy." he said with obvious relief. "Good you're here. Annabeth? What are you doing here?" The centaur asked, confused.

"Making sure Percy got here without dieing. He gets really close sometimes." She grinned.

Chiron laughed, though it seemed forced. He opened the door and said, "Percy, I believe you have a new cabin mate."


	3. Cookie Monster Will Prevail

**Chapter 3 - Cookie Monster Will Prevail**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I don't know whose expression was worse; mine or Percy's.

Maybe Percy's.

When he heard he had a cabin mate, more or less saw him, his jaw dropped.

We stepped into the big house watching Mr. D explaining patiently how to play pinochle, to a boy sitting at the table, listening intently. He saw Chiron and stood up.

When Percy told me that sometimes I look like I'm figuring out the best way to beat him to pulp, I laughed. Looking at this kid, I knew how he felt.

He was tall and lean, with a deep tan and a heavily built body. He had a mop of shaggy, black hair and a pair of wistful sea green eyes. Wearing a mischievous smile, the boy scrutinized Percy, then quickly settled on me. It went from a smile to a eager grin. The boy was wearing a very tight fitting black AC/DC shirt, worn down jeans, and a pair of motorcycle boots. He had a black leather jacket and sword belt lying across the back of his chair.

He was hot.

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Well," Chiron finally said, "Percy, this is Javen. Javen, this is Percy, your half brother and counselor."

Javen held his hand out in front of him. He had scars running across his knuckles. "Perseus Jackson. I have heard much about you. Father often brags about you at the Council. A little shorter than him, I'll admit, still." he shrugged. Percy's eyebrows knit together, but the teens shook hands.

He looked in my direction. I shifted uncomfortably, and flinched when he said, "Chiron, who's this?"

"That's Annabeth."

"Ah, daughter of Athena. You resemble your mother. You have her eyes, long hair, high cheekbones. Yes, you're just as beautiful as the goddess herself!" I flushed. Thunder rolled. "Sorry, Lady Aphrodite. You are beautiful as well." he added half-heartedly.

Percy and I exchanged looks. Who was this guy?

Chiron shot him a look like, _'shut up'_. He smiled sheepishly.

"Very sorry. I am Javen," He extended a hand I didn't take.

"I see that." I said, picking at the edges of his jacket.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Javen waved at Annabeth. She looked like she was hyperventilating.

I dragged him towards the volleyball courts. I showed him the stables and said hello to my favorite pegasus, Blackjack. When he figured out that Javen could hear him too, he repeatedly asked him over and over for sugar cubes.

I promised him some later.

_Promise, boss? _

"Yeah. Look I have to finish showing him around camp. I'll bring your sugar cubes later." I darted towards the armory, where Javen had drifted away to.

The tour ended when we got to the cabins.

The Poseidon cabin¾our cabin¾in my opinion, was the most beautiful.

Low and solid, the rough gray stone glinted in the sunlight. Javen stopped to touch the pieces of seashells and coral embedded in it.

"So…"

"This is our cabin."

It took him a while to gather his thoughts. "Can I go in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Why the heck are you asking me? This is your home now."

He grinned. "Thanks."

Every demigod at Camp Half-blood has been in my cabin; either on good terms (highly doubtful), or bad terms (most likely). If you're Rachel and you're reading this, stay away from my cabin! It's bad enough I have Aphrodite girls stalking Annabeth and me. To me, I feels like stepping onto the beach, like going home after a long restless trip. Your troubles melt away and you forget anything bad ever happened to you. Okay, I'm being overdramatic. To put it shortly, its like taking a serious chill pill.

Javen relaxed as soon as he stepped in. "Yes, just like the temple…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What are we talking about?"

"I have no idea…" I said, confused. Our eyes met and we burst into fits of laughter.

"You're alright, Percy," he clapped my shoulder, grinning. "You're alright."

Five minutes later Javen was almost finished unpacking.

"Not much stuff, huh?" I picked up a random purple Kool-Aid shirt.

He snatched it away. "Look, when you're always on the run, possessions don't matter."

I stare at him stupidly.

Not even looking up from the dresser, he snaps, "What? I may not have eyes in the back of my damn head, but I know when I'm being watched."

Gods help me, the boy is bipolar.

"Uh, sorry." I ran my fingers though my hair, sighing heavily.

"Hey." Javen tossed me a shirt. It dropped to my feet.

I lifted it slowly, just in case it exploded. Call it _instinct_.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not Travis or Connor, okay?"

I raised a brow. He hadn't met them yet.

"Um, why do I need a Cookie Monster shirt?"

"Because Cookie Monster is freakin' awesome! I swear, I don't know why that girl-"

"Annabeth." I stated.

"-is even going out with you." he finished, throwing a Cookie Monster hat on my bed.

My jaw dropped. "Whaaat?"

He frowned. "She is going out with you right? If she ain't, well, she's pretty damn hot-"

"Shut up."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Jeez, man. I ain't gonna hit on your woman-"

"SHUT UP."

"Whoa. Little too defensive, there, eh?" Javen had a stupid grin etched into his face, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I didn't respond, I just plopped down on my bunk, and held my bright red face in my hands.

"Holy friggin Zeus! You liiikkkeee herrrr." He dragged out the words, making it really stupid, and dramatic. "You know you do-!"

I jumped up and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

He shrugged, not imitated a bit. "I ain't gonna say anymore, man. Just keep your head in the game."

I grimaced at the Cookie Monster shirt and hat mocking me from my bed. "I really don't want to wear that."

"Dude just like, once. I guarantee if you want that Annabeth chick, you gotta make her laugh."

"Whatever," was my response as I slipped off my loose Camp-Half Blood t-shirt.

The blue shirt slid gracefully over my head. I pulled it down; it was really tight fitting, like his AC/DC tee.

"Dude," I groaned, "this doesn't fit me."

"Actually, it does fit. Look at you, look at me. We're the same size."

I quickly glanced at Javen, who was pulling off his current t-shirt. I cursed mentally. He had a full eight-pack; I had a six. Eh, he was right, we kinda were… not the same size. He was slightly bigger than me.

He traded off his AC/DC shirt and grabbed one of those super stretchy sport things.

"Still, why is thing so damn tight?"

He punched my shoulder lightly, jokingly. "Tight shirts make awesome guys like us look sexy! You seriously did not know that? You still need somethin'… AH-HA!"

Quick as a flash, he whipped out the ridiculous hat and slapped it on my head.

I flung it off. "I am NOT wearing that."

Javen shrugged. "Annabeth has her Yankees hat, you have a Cookie Monster one. It kinda evens up the score, no?"

"I swear to the gods, you're gonna be the death of me."

"Nice to see I could do you a favor."

I looked around the room. My eyes settled on an electric guitar in the corner.

"Dude," I gasped, grabbing the neck and examining it carefully.

"_Where in the name of Hades did you get this_?" I practically shouted.

The thing was beautiful. It was a dull ivory color, with smoky grayish-blackish thunder bolts running up the sides. I fingered the length of the neck, feeling a vague sense of giddiness pumping through my veins.

"I got another one-"

"YOU DO?"

He blinked. "_Yeah_… do you want-"

"YES!" I answered eagerly.

"O-kayyy…" he grabbed a guitar case from the floor and set it on a bed.

Carefully, he lifted the top up. Slipping his fingers into the case, he very gently pulled out a solid sea green electric guitar. This one had barrier blue flames on the outskirts of it.

"Apollo, you are freaking _amazing_…"

Javen grinned. "Not even the best part." he flipped it over. Diagonally across, a blazing blue trident claimed the back of his guitar.

I shook my head. "Changed my mind. Dad, Apollo, you guys are freaking _AWESOME_!"

"Your pick, bro."

"The ivory one." I said without missing a beat.

My half-brother shrugged. "Eh, your loss."

"I'm gonna show Annabeth." I declared.

"You do that, my man. You do that." he sighed. He flung himself onto a bunk mumbling, "I love you, pillows. Marry me?" He breathed deeply and fell asleep.

I strapped my new guitar across my shoulders. Gods this was awesome.

I freaking _ran_ to the Athena cabin. I pounded on the door.

"Annabeth! Open up!" I shouted into the door, wishing I could speed up time.

The door creaked open and Malcolm poked his head out. He glared at me.

"Know where Annabeth is?" I asked breathlessly, practically jumping up and down.

"Archery class with Ch-"

I took off running. "Thanks Malcolm!" I called behind me.

**A/N: I am really cutting this close by posting this chapter. *Whispers* I'm in the middle of class. My teacher found out, she'd kill me. Anyways, I'd like to thank anyone who either read this, or reviewed it. You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you guys like the Cookie Monster thing. I do. He's my favorite character, ever! **

**Review!**


	4. Just Between Us

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank anyone that read/reviewed my other chapters. You guys are awesome! **

**This chapter's basically… well, I don't really think it has anything to do with the plot. I guess you could say that Javen starts swooning for Annabeth, just a little. Just for her looks I assure you. I'm not gonna go that fast. In later chapters, he'll get closer to her, spend more time with her. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four - Just Between Us**

**Javen's POV**

I strode casually to the beach. It was freaking _peaceful_ here… I frowned. Peace never lasted.

Sand went everywhere as it came in contact with my scuffed up boots. I stopped, taking in the salty sea air, filling my bones.

I found myself smiling. _Smiling_, for gods sake! I mean I'm a real casual guy, but I never showed emotions. After all I'd been through, I'm not even sure I feel physical _pain_ any more.

I closed my eyes. A tingling feeling up my spine made me want to turn around.

"Hello, Annabeth," I greeted warmly.

I took off my shoes, digging my toes into the golden white sand. I sunk both my feet into it's coolness.

Flicking my eyes open, I turned my head to face her, sunshine smile plastered onto my face. I saw her waver a bit. I smirked inwardly. Score one for Javen.

She plopped down on the sand, still not saying anything. She wrapped her arms around her legs.

"May I help you?" I asked calmly. No one ever remained around me for more than a minute. It makes me twitchy. I scooted farther from her, my smile dissolving.

Her eyes lingered on me for a minute. I raised an eyebrow. She gave me an apologetic smile, then turned away.

I stared at her.

Earlier, I'd barely had enough time to register her looks. Sure I checked her out, but I didn't get a really good look.

Honey blonde hair flowed past her shoulders. Her eyes closed, her face lifted towards the sun, soaking it in. Perfect tan, tall, lean. Jeez. I snorted. Great, add a warrior hottie to the mix Javen, lets see how that works out.

"So… Daughter of Athena." I glanced out to my father's realm. I let out a little sigh. So peaceful. Then again peace never lasts.

She flinched. Her face turned deadly. _Damn you, Poseidon. _

I blinked. "You know, my dad already hates you, and that's gonna make it worse."

"What?" She looked confused. _What is this kid thinking? I already know he hates me! Stupid freaking…_

"I know you know he hates you."

Her face paled. "Um…"

I nodded. "I can read your thoughts."

"Okay." Her hands shook.

I looked at her, not sure what to do. I shrugged. I'm not much of a mushy guy. I stood up and slipped off my jacket, letting it fall on the ground. Annabeth gawked at me.

I flashed her a smile. Her thoughts got blurry with excitement.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I held my hand out.

"I can't." She wanted to though. My spidey senses told me so. And I knew what she was thinking. So there. Eat them apples.

"Sure ya can." I crouched down and offered my hand again. Tentatively, she reached up for my hand.

I smiled again, for like, the fifth time today (It may not be weird to you, but it is to me). Slowly, I stood up, pulling Annabeth with me. Instead of immediately dropping her hand, like I would have on a normal day, I held on, stunned again by her beauty. It shot me like a bullet. Percy was a lucky guy.

Still hand-in-hand, we walked to the water's edge. I relaxed as the water found its way between my toes, feeling happier than I had in a long time.

Annabeth sucked in a sudden breath, and shivered from fright. I squeezed her hand slightly, telling her it's okay.

I tilted my head to the side, finding new angles to admire her from. "Ready?" I asked, her mind screaming no.

She shivered a bit more. "Yeah." she replied confidently.

We trekked forward. The deeper we went, the more Annabeth freaked out.

"It's okay. Shh. Just calm down." I touched her shoulder reassuringly. She eased up.

In minutes, we were below the surface. Annabeth looked at me like I was stupid, her cheeks full of air.

"You can breathe, ya know."

She shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. I concentrated, and made a stupid air bubble around her. She was halfway through a deep breath when I made the bubble pop.

Her mind went into panic mode. She took in a mouth full of water. I did nothing to help her; I merely crossed my arms over my chest. She wasn't gonna die, you idiots who are cursing my name. **(A/N: He gave her some of his power, you know, to breathe underwater)**

Much to her surprise, she didn't gag. Confusion crossed her face and mind. Then she looked at me.

"'Sup." I said casually. Linking my fingers behind my head, and crossing my ankles, I breathed deeply.

_Can I breathe - what the hell did you do to me - I'm a freaking fish - What the hell is wrong with you - _I caught little bits and pieces, from her mind but she was going to fast.

"To answer the questions I heard," I said, shaking my head slightly. "Yes, you can breathe, I didn't do anything to you, you're not a fish and there is nothing wrong with me."

Absentmindedly, I brushed some of her swirling hair from in front of her face.

Flashes of pain crossed her thoughts, and I ripped my hands away from her.

"I'm sorry, I just - "

She shook her head, clearly trying to wipe the thought from her mind. "It's okay."

I stared at her for a minute. "It's um, getting dark. We should, like leave."

She nodded silently.

Somehow, I found myself at the cabin, staring absently at the door. My shoulders drooped. I scowled. Percy, the lucky bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

Number one on my list of weirdness today: The stupid prick can read minds.

Number two: Percy showed me a cool guitar I wasn't interested in, wearing… a Cookie Monster shirt. And hat.

*Flashback*

_I notched another arrow, pulling the string back, and holding it so the new kids could see. _

_Chiron released them to practice, and I noticed a small seven year old struggling with the bow. I chuckled slightly, moving to help him._

"_Hey, short stuff." The boy jumped and dropped his bow and quiver of arrows._

"_H-Hey." he stuttered. He backed away slowly, and tripped over a rock. "Ow!"_

"_You okay?" I knelt beside him, lifting him onto my lap. He stared at me while I examined him for any sort of scrape. _

_My eyes widened when I saw the edge of a scar on his wrist. I pushed his long sleeve up his arm. _

_Scars - all I saw were scars. Dozens, hundreds of them. Some looked like they were from a knife, others from a whip. I saw the print of a belt buckle. I remembered similar marks on Javen's arms. His knuckles were rough, probably from years of fighting for his life. _

"_Oh, my gods," I whispered. _

_He yanked his arm away. "You think I'm a freak!" he wailed. "Javen! Where are you?" He scrambled away, leaving me dumbfounded. I tried going back to my shooting. I saw Percy running up and pulled another arrow back._

"_Annabeth!" he yelled happily._

_He finally reached the shooting area. I stole a quick glance at him. I faltered slightly, and missed the center of the target. _

"_Hey, Annabeth!" he breathed. I looked at him, and busted out laughing._

"_What?" he frowned, lifting his shirt. He groaned. "Man, I thought I took that off! Damn you, Javen!"_

"_Javen - made - you - wear - _that?" _I said in between gasps._

"_Yeah. To much?" he asked in a high-pitched voice, twirling around, fingering his shirt like a dress._

_I calmed down for the most part. "Cookie Monster? Seriously?"_

_He pulled the hat off. "Crap! I can't believe I slipped this on!"_

"_Neither can I," I shook my head._

"_Hey - Check out this cool guitar."_

_I fired another arrow. "What guitar?"_

"_This one." Percy stated, sliding a shoulder strap from his, well, shoulder._

"_Cool."_

"_Say," Percy rested the guitar on his shoe and slung his arm over my shoulder, "I could - " _

_I shrugged his arm off. "I… got something to do. I'll talk to you later." _

_*_End Flashback*

And that's how I found myself here_. _I rapped my knuckles on the Poseidon cabin. Taking sharp breaths I knocked again. Someone yelled, "Coming!" The door swung open a minute later. Javen leaned against the door frame, stupid cocky smile on his too-good looking face. Oh my gods, did I just say that? WTH?

Javen cleared his throat. "Well, well," he looked me up and down, letting out a low whistle. "Hello, Ms. Smexie. Can I help you?"

_Yeah, you can ya stupid prick,_ I thought, blushing wildly. He blinked.

"Can I help you?" he repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "You have a brother, don't you?"

Okay, Okay! I was only a little curious. I'd never seen anyone with such a mutated body. I wanted to know who did that to him. And I wanted to know why.

His face went deathly pale. "I-I w-who I mean - " he stuttered, nearly falling on his face. He was on his knees, looking at me silently.

"Who's the kid?"

"SHH!" he whispered loudly. He stood up lightning fast, and did a 360 sweep. He closed his eyes and was still for a minute. He finally opened them again, almost making me fall over. His eyes were way brighter and way darker than Percy and Poseidon put together.

He caught me looking. "What?"

"Nothing…"

He looked around one more time before pushing me into the Poseidon cabin. He slammed the door shut and disappeared into the other room. He came back five minutes later with an old bull whip. He dropped it onto his bed.

"How did that kid get all those scars?" I asked politely, eyeing the whip.

"You saw those?"

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "This stays between us. You tell anyone, and I will personally kill you. Got it?" His eyes flashed open.

"Got it?" he repeated. His sea green eyes flickered dangerously. I nodded.

He passed me the whip.

"What - "

"Shut up." he muttered. He turned around and slid off his shirt.

Remember that kid? Remember how I said there were hundreds of scars on his arms alone? Well Javen's entire upper body topped that. Ten times.

Every square inch of this kid had a scar. Three thick white lines lined his back. I looked at the whip in my hand. The marks were from the whip.

"You were…"

He snorted. "Beaten? Yes."

I traced the ridge of an old scar. He instantly stiffened and blurted out, "Stepfather with a whip, 1967."

I looked at him. "1967?"

He stared grimly at the wall. "I have lived with my father for an exceedingly long period. I did not age."

"What does this have to do with that kid?" I frowned. He was supposed to explain. He turned his head to look at me.

"He has the same scars as me. He's my brother," His face was expressionless, his eyes were ice cold. "and he went through the exact same thing as I did. I found out my stepfather was beating him," his fists clenched, "so… I killed him."

Okay, my day just got a lot worse.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I've been trying to figure out what the character's like, song should be. I need help! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
